


They See, He Runs

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, My brain starts working in awesome ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others may stop, but Tommy never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They See, He Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing my brain wanted me to write.

The team falls apart once Cassie is gone. Cassie and Jonas, both of them.

They all stop being heroes, because they're only kids.

All of them but one.

\------------

Eli sees him on television, speeding by in this green blur as he does what he does best: run, fight, save lives.

He frowns some and his hand itches in a way that makes him wish he had his shield with him, makes him wish he was out there beside Tommy as they bash bad guy's in the face.

Eli sees Tommy, and wishes for the old days.

\------------

Kate sees him speed by the cafe she's eating at and swears he may have paused for half a heartbeat to look at her.

She can imagine if he had stopped, those familiar eyes that always shift between blue and green and her favorite aqua in between and his small smile as he watches her, before he's gone in the span of a breath.

Kate sees Tommy, and wonders if he stopped for her.

\------------

Teddy sees Tommy out of costume on the street, his face and arms littered with bruises and cuts and looking tired.

He wants to approach and offer Tommy help, but he knows Tommy will say no and disappear.

Teddy sees Tommy and can only watch.

\------------

Billy sees Tommy at his home, when his twin stops to see him.

He sees Tommy and feels responsible for all the things he does, from the fighting alone to the bruising along his face and ribs, because it's his fault Cassie and Jonas are gone.

Billy sees Tommy and wants to say sorry.

\-----------

Tommy sees them all during his runs and his mind wanders when he does.

He sees a soldier who wants to fight.

He sees the woman he loves(used to love).

He sees a friend who wants to help.

He sees his brother who has given up hope.

So he keeps going, keeps running, for them.


End file.
